School Facility and Gym User Group Policy proposed amendment
School Facility and Gym User Group Policy Principles The Ikaluktutiak District Education Authority recognizes that sport and recreation is part of a healthy community. The IDEA realizes that the community use of the schools is a privilege and not a right; however the IDEA retains the right to manage the schools in the best interest of the children. Application This policy applies to Kiilinik and Kullik schools; the school gyms and the Kiilinik High School Library. (Roles and responsibilities meet with Fred Muise) Provisions: #The IDEA permits the use of all school facilities as outlined in Appendix A. (to be formed) #Priorities for school gym facility use shall be in general as follows: ##School activities and/or school sponsored functions, have prior claim on any school facility. ##Non-profit activities of community groups provided that no janitorial or other costs are incurred. ##For-profit of community groups whereby may be charged for janitorial and other costs. ##Individuals within the community and the cost will be found in Appendix “?”. #In the event of a schedule conflict between a community group and school activity, the school activity shall have priority. The school administration needs to notify the Hamlet of Cambridge Bay’s Recreation Coordinator at least 48 hours in advance if they want to use the facility during community use hours. #The Kiilinik High School Library will be open to students accompanied by a teacher during school hours. #Community Use for Funerals: Requests for school facility usage for funerals must be made to the IDEA Chair. Generally, when the Community Hall is not large enough, the IDEA will approve the use of the elementary or high school gym for funerals; however, the funeral must be held no earlier than 3:30 p.m. so as not to interfere with school programming and school usage. #Community Use during Christmas Break: The IDEA recognizes that the Hamlet of Cambridge Bay organizes and holds many activities during the Christmas holidays in both of the schools. For all events held during the Christmas Holidays, the Hamlet of Cambridge Bay, through its Recreation Coordinator or designate, will be held responsible for distribution and collection of keys, opening/closing facilities, janitorial, toiletries (toilet paper, paper towels), cleaning supplies, garbage cleanup inside and outside of the buildings, and garbage removal. #Community groups will gain access to the school facilities only by attending the community-wide Hamlet of Cambridge Bay’s Recreation Department annual allocation meeting, typically held in September of each year. If a user group starts up in the middle of the school year, they can set up a meeting with the Hamlet’s Recreation Coordinator to review and sign this agreement. #Following the community-wide allocation meeting, a User Group Schedule shall be created and distributed to both schools and the IDEA for information. The User Group Schedule is to include the contact person for the user group. The Schedule of Events shall be posted in both schools in a public location visible to all and also in each school gym. If updates/changes happen during the school year the Recreation Coordinator is to distribute new copies. #The IDEA will not incur costs to its facilities by user groups over and above normal wear and tear. This includes janitorial. #In the case of damages to school equipment, the User Group is required to contact the school administration on or before the morning of the next school day. #In the case of all damages, the User Group shall be held liable and will be billed for repairs and/or equipment replacement. #Each morning, School Administration will review the facilities from the previous night’s activities and if necessary, will proceed with action. At the principal’s discretion, additional costs incurred will be billed back to the user group. #Any damages to the school facility by a user group shall be brought to the immediate attention of the Department of Community Government and Services by the contact person of the User Group calling the After Hours Emergency Number which shall be posted at both schools in a public location, including the gymnasium. #Any misrepresentation by an organization or individual and/or abuse of any school employee or property may result in immediate termination of the user agreement, including immediately vacating the premises and denial of that user’s request for future use. The Hamlet of Cambridge Bay Recreation Coordinator and/or designate will monitor usage by having all user groups sign this document prior to receiving any keys; and also by doing spot checks on a regular basis. #Wherever possible, user groups shall supply their own equipment; but, at the principal’s discretion, designated equipment may be made available provided that only such equipment is used and returned in good condition to its proper storage place. #School Administration, in consultation with the Hamlet Recreation Coordinator, reserves the right to cancel any booking at any time if the conduct of those using the facility is unsatisfactory. #Groups using school facilities shall use only those portions of the building for which they have received approval to use. Kitchen equipment, cutlery and dishes may also be used but require separate keys and will require prior approval from the School Administration. #Smoking and alcoholic beverages are both prohibited on school property. In addition profane or insulting language is not permitted on school property. #Candles, lanterns, stoves or any other flame-bearing devices shall not be operated within the school or gym. The only exception is a ceremonial Kullik. #Property belonging to user groups or individuals that is left at or stored in the school or gym must be placed in the community storage room, and is done so at the user group’s own risk. #The IDEA, school administration nor its employees shall be responsible for damage to or loss of private property upon school premises sustained by the user groups, any participant in a program, or patrons of any program held on school property. #Parking of vehicles is only permitted in specified parking areas. Vehicles parked in fire lanes or in unauthorized areas may be towed away. #School facilities will not be structurally or cosmetically altered by any user group without written permission by the School Administration. #Any organization using school facilities shall be held responsible for the behavior of spectators and participants. The user group must: ##Provide adult supervision of all spectators; ##Ensure that all participants and spectators remain within the confines of the area assigned; ##Ensure that the facility is not used beyond the time assigned to the group; ##Ensure that the facility is promptly vacated and secured; ##Comply with all fire codes and maximum occupancy regulations; ##Sign a user agreement contract absolving the school and District Education Authority of all liability. ##If you are planning on finding a substitute to cover for your user group, that user group needs to be already included in the Schedule of Events and they, too, must sign the user group agreement contract. #Only soft soled non-marking footwear or inside gym shoes are permitted on gymnasium floors unless the facility is to be used for the purpose of a special event. Absolutely no muddy outdoor shoes are to be used in the gymnasiums. #All users must restore the facility, including the hallways, stage, kitchen and bathrooms to a clean and useable state immediately after use. (i.e. floors swept and washed, garbage picked up, bagged and taken outside; bleachers/chairs/tables put back). The schools will provide two floor mops, two brooms, two mops and one mop pail for user groups to use to clean up after themselves. #For Special Events these procedures must be followed: ##A representative of the special event shall contact school administration and the Hamlet of Cambridge Bay in advance to gain approval to use the facilities. ##Availability will be determined by a consultation between the school administration and the Hamlet Recreation Coordinator. ##The representative will be notified in a timely manner of the decision. ##Once approval has been granted, the representative will be given a copy of this policy. It is required that he/she is to read it and sign it. ##The Hamlet Recreation Coordinator will then distribute a key for the special event, and show the representative the alarm systems and any other lock-up procedures. #After the event, school administration will confirm with the Hamlet that the group has followed the procedures. ##The representative is responsible to return the key within 24 hours of the event. #Distribution of Keys: Users must note that the costs to replace all of the locks and keys to any school may cost in excess of $10,000. If a key is lost or misplaced by a user group, the school administration and the Hamlet will determine, on a case by case basis, if new keys need to be cut, and/or if the costs will be incurred back to the User Group. Each school administration will provide keys to the Hamlet of Cambridge Bay’s Recreation Coordinator for User Group use as follows: Kiilinik High School – 7 sets of keys - Community user groups may have access to the following: exterior door, under stage, gym door, community storage and kitchen. - If the User Group requires access to the kitchen, a special key is required, and this can be picked up from school administration on or before 4:00 p.m. Monday to Friday. Kullik Ilihakvik – 7 sets of keys - Community user groups may have access to the following: front exterior door, under stage, community storage and kitchen. - If the User Group requires access to the Kitchen, a special key is required, and this can be picked up from school administration on or before 4:00 p.m. Monday to Friday. #Each User Group will be required to pay the following prior to receiving any keys to school facilities: ##Key deposit of $30 ##Consumable supplies fee of $20 (covers toilet paper, garbage bags, mops, brooms, cleaning supplies, etc.) The Hamlet Recreation Coordinator will collect the required deposits, log them and submit to the IDEA Assistant for deposit. #Collection of Keys: All school keys are to be returned to the Hamlet Recreation Coordinator on or before June 30 of each year. The key deposit shall be returned to the User Group when the key is returned. If no key is returned, not only will the key deposit be kept, there may be additional fees charged to the User Group by the IDEA for the re-cutting of keys for the entire school. #Each User Group is required to have all of their members sign the User Group Agreement stating that they have read these rules and are prepared to follow them. *Approved by the IDEA in October 2011, Motion # 1013-61 *Reviewed July 6, 2015 See also *School Facility and Gym User Group Policy Category:Proposed amendments